ensemble_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Event News
Welcome! Club Entrance Experience Duration 2016/10/18 15:00 JST ～ 10/28 21:59 JST Event Ranking Cards 1476008523420_p9xgi24q.jpg|くつろぎリスニング Misaki Maruko 1476008523432_kripwxgt.jpg|責了間近 Fumi Midori Event Point Cards 1476008523424_wphmyjkf.jpg|なりきりプリンセス Aika Aino (Youth Swing) Chiaki Takahara.jpg|Swing Chiaki Takahara 1476008523436_u12vdrty.jpg|部活体験 Chiyo Ono 1476008523440_fdsjx7w1.jpg|引率 Hiyono Sasame 1476008523444_x3u4bf6d.jpg|バスケ Shizuku Fujii Kimono Event Event Description This is a "feeding" event where your main goal is to collect dango by progressing through the event quest and fighting enemies. Once you've collected enough dango you can "feed" them to various cards on the event screen. You can do this here by clicking this button (when it isn't greyed out). If its greyed out that means you don't have enough dango to feed the card. Once you fully level each card you get the card and progress to the next. The SR card you can get through this is this There are also ranking rewards, as usual. Another way to get cards, which is the same as every event, is by defeating the enemies in the event quest a certain number of times. You will receive the card you were fighting. Ranking Bonuses These are the cards you will get for ranking highly in the event, along with several items, mostly milk and gacha tickets. To check the full detailed list of ranking bonuses, click this button on the event page. Umbrella Event The current event is a vote battle event. Every vote battle event asks a question and you're suppose to choose the girl based on the situation and your preferences, although many will always pick their absolute favorite regardless of the question. Every girl isn't available for every vote battle, often times top ranking girls from previous vote battles are removed from the vote to keep things balanced. The question for this event is "Which student would you like to walk home together with and share an umbrella with?" Pick the girl you want to support and fight hard! As usual, if you win 5 battles in a row within a certain amount of time you'll receive a battle gacha ticket. The special cards you can receive from the battle gacha tickets this time are a Koyoi Hoshiumi SR and an HR of one of the newly revealed students; Koharu Ougi. Tips *Calculate the attack points of your attack team before picking your opponents. It will show you a rough estimate of how many defense points your possible opponents have (for example, someone with even as many as 37,500 attack points will still be listed as having 30,000. Remember this.) so if you're careful and calculate things you should do okay. *Once you defeat an opponent you have to wait a while before battling them again, so eventually you might run out of opponents in your range. If that happens you'll have to use more battle points when you fight or just wait. *Refreshing over and over again to find opponents in your range can be frustrating, but its the most effective way to do things unless you're able to pay for donuts and sundaes. How To First, click on the upper right corner navigation button , then click on the red button shown on top of the event banner . After that, you should be at the main event screen. Press this to be taken to the character selection screen, once there press this underneath the girl you want to fight for. A popup will come up to confirm your selection, press this to confirm or the other button to choose a different girl. After that, you'll have to press this to absolutely confirm your selection. You can change what girl your vote points go to at any time during the event, but be warned, you will lose all the vote points you've earned so far if you do. After that you should be at the main event screen again, but a bit different. Scroll down and you'll see a box with this . This is the girl you've selected and the button under her will allow you to change girls. The other fields in this box are this which is just your character's name, this which is her current rank in the event and whether she is trending up or down, this which is a rank based on how many people are battling for her, and this which is how many points your vote is worth. This increases as you beat more opponents. Underneath that you'll see this which will show you the exact ranking of the girls in the event and whether they're trending up or down and this which will show you what rewards you can get based on your girl's final rank. Scroll further down and you'll see a box with this which is your ranking among the other players and this which is how many event points you have so far. Clicking this will let you see the player ranking, this will let you see what bonuses you get based on your ranking among the other players, and lastly this will show you what bonuses you can get based on the amount of event points you have. Also, note that after you've chosen a girl the red buttons here and here will take you to the opponent selection/battling screen. Once you're on the opponent selection screen, scroll down to the bottom and you'll see your attack deck which is the deck whose points you need to calculate. Under that there are buttons that allow you to customize your deck, but its usually safe to go with what the game picks for you as it usually gives you the most attack points possible. After that you'll see your defense deck which is less important and will have the same buttons for customization under it. Now, the final part. To pick your opponent, press the red button next to the opponent you want to battle . Once you've done that you'll be at this screen which is the same as your normal battle screen. Press the numbered buttons to choose how many battle points to use. The more battle points you use the stronger your attack will be. 1 point will be your normal attack, 2 points will be 1.5x your normal attack, and 3 points will be 3x your normal attack. Press the brown button if you need to use a donut or sundae and then press the red button under whichever one you want. FINALLY, press the big red button to attack. This should be absolutely all the information you need to understand this event and participate in it properly.